


Swapped her Songs with Swallows

by DSBB (Pimu_Satis)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: AU - Post-split Gardens, Bad Poetry, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimu_Satis/pseuds/DSBB
Summary: A treat about a garden in meter.





	Swapped her Songs with Swallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawningStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningStar/gifts).



He ran to the garden, he ran over dunes, he raced o’er hillside, and under the moon. The nightmares they spurred him, and nipped on his heels, and down in the garden, he found even keel.

The little god met him, and called him his name, it rose from his sternum, and danced on his grave. His fire ignited, her grief set aside, she bade him to follow, they matched stride for stride.

They raced o’er hillside, and over the dunes, they ran from the garden, and under the moon.

\---

She asked for the story of the world. What ruin her wake--it had hurled1 .

A world in a connection was all that he knew. Lost to the shadow’s shadow--a fact that he did rue. 

\---

He told of the Green Beast, of the Bitten Snake, and of the Risen Deer Lord2 who followed in his wake. The Flash’s Silver Student the Lord of Rot did take, they tailed him, for his sake.

She wove them through a city, a festival of vice, she found a healer there, and her tail peeling device. For orders did supersede, to take the healer in, for vulnerable and flighty, and a piece the Rot could win.

 

Yet the Beast did follow, the goddess and her charge, to track the root of rot, while it was still at large.

She turned the chain into a channel, to track the rot lord to his lair--an ancient keep his family conquered, forward they dared.

As shadow did she slip, past any all defense, in boughs he held lookout, the wait was immense.

 

A plume had rose skyward, as an explosion had sound, the Beast stood beside him, his Sempai was found.

He drafted a stretcher, and two copies in wood, the Beast and Bramble to escort, behind the little god stood.

She headed off the retort, to give them all a lead, mast3 forces against a goddess, no mercy would they plead.

 

They ran to the village, they ran overnight, they raced o’er dale, with all of their might.

The goddess did catch them, before the village gate, “an emergency” the Green Beast called, they simply could not wait.

A hospital in waiting, a patient to deliver, when all was said and done, now T&I to consider.

 

From cell were they called, and the Yellow Flash had paled, for the little god did help him, save students when he near failed.

 

\---

 

He planted a garden with his own two hands. A place for his own self, a place where he can stand. 

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Reference to that this is Post-Split gardens and an Alexander Pope poem.  
> 2 Gai, Anko, Ikoma.  
> 3 Not a spelling error, but a pun.
> 
> Title from: The Moss by Cosmo Sheldrake


End file.
